customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Drifters
Drifters is one of the seven main titles that make up the shared superhero-universe that I have created, the Drifters series focuses on the adventures of a group of youths known as the "Drifters" who live on the outskirts of mainstream society and defend the world from strange and dangerous forces from other realities and worlds. Rating Drifters varies but in general is a PG-13 series, it can deal with topics that while never outright offensive are not always suitable for a younger audience and some of the events and characters portrayed within could be frightening to certain people. The violence-level of Drifters is not gratious but it exists, probably a little moreso than most of the other series I create - there is also mild language when it is appropriate (at least in the mind of the author). Religious and/or political themes are generally kept to the side out of respect for other cultures and if one feels offended by any material depicted please be aware this is not the intention of the writer. All in all Drifters is the "mature" section of my shared superhero-universe that is geared more towards teens and young adults than the younger audiences. General Themes The theme of Drifters is a group of youths who are gathered by a mysterious force to aid in the defence of the world against strange and dangerous creatures ranging from demons and elder-gods to alien invaders and worse.. The reason behind this is deliberately left open - even the Drifters have no idea why they were chosen and most of them come from a specific subculture and see themselves as one the fringes of mainstream society. The mysterious force gifts the Drifters with unique powers which develop over time and through their adventures the Drifters must learn to overcome their own differences in order to work as a team against forces that at times seem beyond human comprehension.. Heroes Associated With Drifters Punk - the hot-headed female leader of the group whose reckless attitude often puts her at odds with Prince and Goth, though she has become friends with most of the group she has a great hatred for Skins: which is shared by Skins and goes back to their dark past, when they were part of rival street-gangs. Goth - obsessed with the macabre and sometimes seen as borderline insane Goth takes her role as part of a subculture to the extremes and dislikes most of the group - however she has began to find an unlikely partnership with Prince and the two are slowly forming a relationship which is bringing out the good in both of them. Greaser - tough and street-smart but also having a softer side he rarely shows Greaser tries to act like a tough guy in an attempt to impress others, suffering from a mild personality-disorder and self-esteem issues - he gets along well with Jock despite not sharing Jock's obsession with sports and the two have become like adoptive brothers, hanging out and protecting each other. Thanks to this new friendship Greaser has gradually become a nicer guy, at least to the Drifters, which was shown when he and Jock finally picked up the courage to distance themselves from Skins due to his behavior. Jock - sports-obsessed and absolutely clueless when it comes to the opposite sex Jock is a stereotypical high-school kid but has a heart of gold: despite his tendency to try and flirt with anything that moves and his delusional belief that he is the strongest man in the world Jock still believes in "playing fair" and will protect people he believes are being treated unfairly: this has gotten him into a few confrontations with his former friend Skins but earned him the respect of Greaser. Skins - the most hated of the Drifters and a borderline villain Skins is sadly one of the most likely of the team to go rogue and he has almost done so on several occassions - like Goth he takes his role as part of a subculture to the extremes, yet unlike Goth he has yet to try and make efforts to correct his negative behavior and has been described as a bully and a bigot: even his former friends Jock and Greaser have started to distance themselves from Skins and his future with the group is uncertain. Sweet - the party-animal of the group and a shameless tease, Sweet is a girl who knows how to use her Southern charm to get what she wants - Goth and Punk have little time for her and believe she needs to grow up but (unsurprisingly) the male members of the Drifters seem to like her the way she is. Prince - rich and spoiled but ultimately seeking to do good in the world the man known as Prince has earned himself some degree of hostility from the more radical members of the Drifters such as Skins and Greaser but in general he has managed to come out on top and is now starting a relationship with Goth that is serving to bring out the good in both of them. Villains Associated With Drifters Betwixt- arguably the Drifters most recurring and dangerous enemies of all time and one of their most unusual, although often cited as being a living cartoon the true origins of Betwixt are shrouded in mystery and his true nature is likely beyond human understanding. Moggy - Betwixt's right-hand man and one of the more recurring opponents the Drifters have faced, loyal to his superior but also prone to his own acts of villainy. Onionhead - a demonic monster that inspired the legend of the bogeyman and appears every now and then to cause trouble for the mortal world. Outsider - insane multiversal tyrant who has taken over multiple worlds and seeks to add more to his growing empire. Grandfather - an ancient being that was once the caretaker of all fiction but became corrupt and was replaced by the Artist: however Grandfather still exists and seeks ways to regain his power. Category:Betwixt Category:Stories, Events and Realities